


Fire Escape

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: A Story/One-Shot Per Fandom [16]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Nina discovers the power of the fire escape.





	Fire Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I've kind of been meaning to write this one for a little while. Just now, I compiled a list of the fandoms I'm in that I'd like to write for, and this was one of them... So why not do it now?

Nina couldn't get to sleep. As much as she tried, as _exhausted_ as she was, she just couldn't.

It was tough being a second-grader.

A cool breeze blew into her bedroom through the open window, and she could hear the sounds of people out and about in the streets below. She could see the lights of the GWB, and the city lights just beyond that.

She knew that all of those things would annoy most people, especially when they were trying to get some sleep. But something about this all calmed Nina. Quite a bit, actually.

Unable to stop herself, she stood up and moved towards the window, climbing out onto the fire escape.

And she began to climb, as high as she could possibly go. The higher up she got, the calmer she became. Finally, she reached the top.

She sat down on one of the steps, taking deep breaths in. The climb had left her exhausted, but that didn't matter. What mattered was what she got at the end.

Seeing the surrounding areas from so high up... It gave her a strange sense of euphoria. All the places that she knew and loved... They were all right there beneath her. Ortega's. The home of Abuela Claudia, Usnavi, and Sonny. Her father's dispatch.

_This is my home,_ she thought with a smile, leaning against the side of the building, _this is my home..._


End file.
